Blood War
by Raaven
Summary: While the Marines and Covenant battle for dominance, a new type of force comes to claim this universe in the name of chaos.
1. Approach of the Chaos Space Marines

Blood War  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Halo. I in no way own them or else I'd be filthy rich.  
  
Chapter 1: Approach of the Chaos Space Marines  
  
Threw slip space came a ship. It was not Covenant or Human. On the side was the insignia of the Daemon Lords. War had attracted them here. It was in there blood to fight. They had grown tired of their past war and searched for new opponents. They had found it. A planet made mostly of water and had huge lands for the taking. It was a planet called Earth. In cryogenic-sleep was the greater Daemon of Khorne. He had Khorne Berserkers sleeping along side him. Terminators and Plaguebearers as well as Plaque Marines commanded the ship. In the distance was a sleek ship. It resembled a fish with stiff fins. It was a covenant cruiser. There plasma turrets followed the ship. There plasma glowed a burning bright white. In a flash the cruiser had begun its assault on the cruiser. The Covenant laughed at the head of the ship. There laughter was soon to awe. The cruiser that they had attacked was still whole. The plasma turrets began charging again. From the ship launched a barrage of missiles. They struck the side of the ship where the plasma turrets were located. The shield didn't go up in time and huge holes were left in there place.  
The Plaguebearers laughed demonically. One of the Plague Marines escorted them out as they were disrupting the Chaos Marine that was commanding the weapons. The covenant ship turned on its other side and charged its last remaining plasma turrets. Once again, several missiles struck the side of the ship before the shield could go up. Bird like creatures and short stubby creatures, along with several tall multi-colored aliens floated out of the ship and bumped against the inside of its shields. Several heavy looking aliens stood at the opening left from the missiles and crouched over. They wore heavy armor and their guns began glowing a bright green. Several bolts of energy struck the side of the ship with no damage. This confused the Covenant. Before they had been able to take down human ships so easily, now they couldn't do a thing about it. Several beetle like fighters flew our of the Covenant cruiser. The guns on the new ship were armed. The covenant fighters swooped around on the ship. The guns roared and bullets were dispensed into space.  
The guns were so powerful that the bullet was not slowed by the zero gravity and pierced the fighters. Several fighters spun out of control and went into deep space. The Covenant cruiser shifted its course.  
"Take out that enemy ship before it escapes of the greater daemon will have your head," barked a Chaos Space Marine. The Plaque Marine next to him was use to this. He nodded and armed every weapon they had. An EMP missile was launched at the enemy ship. It blew up and knocked out the Covenant ships shield. All the Covenant bodies being held in were released into space. Missiles were launched and guns were shot. The Covenant cruiser was torn to shreds as the Greater Daemon of Khorne awoke with his Khorne Berserkers. A Chaos Terminator bowed.  
"Lord, we have reached a planet under war. We are approaching it as fast as we can." The Greater Daemon smiled evilly.  
"Another planet for us to conquer in the name of chaos. Very good. Prepare our troops." 


	2. The Battle Begins

Blood War  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle Begins  
  
Sergeant Wallace's squad was ordered to see what had crashed or landed on this planet recently. It had been picked up by their radar, so they went to go check it out. They had loaded there weapons and checked their equipment. They hid in the bushes so they wouldn't alarm whoever it was. They could here movement in the distance and the humming of engines. A scope was stuck through the bush. Wallace's sniper looked through.  
"Johnson, what do you see?"  
"Well sir, they look humans with heavy armor. They're wearing gas masks and unloading heavy artillery. You can't see any skin on them at all." Wallace thought for a moment. It could be some sort of Covenant trick. They had been told that a Covenant cruiser was in orbit. Perhaps this was a new kind of cruiser. He would send someone out to talk to them.  
"Bronx, get over here." A black man that looked like he had been lifting weights most his life came forth.  
"Yes, sir."  
"I got a job for you to do. I want you to go out there and check it out. Bring us back a report and don't get caught." MA5B's clicked showing that the safeties had been turned off. Bronx rushed through the bushes and hid behind some crates. Johnson was right. They wore gas masks and heavy armor. What was armor seemed to be covered in latex. There boots seemed heavy for them. They also carried strange machine guns. This was turning odd. There were no marines that were like this, unless this was some secret project. He took another peak and saw a different type. This one wore a helmet with horns on the side and black armor instead of the yellowish rusted armor the others wore. He also carried a sword that looked like a chainsaw with a hilt. What Bronx didn't like was the fact that there were pictures of human skulls on there armor. Then he saw them, small little naked creatures that seemed to carry human butcher knives.  
It began to creep him out. He turned away and came face to face with one of the little critters. Its one eye starred at him. He looked at it and it looked at him. He smiled. It wasn't long before he felt pain. The creature had stabbed him in the side and continued to stab him. His cries of pain were drowned by the blood in his throat. The Plaguebearer and its friends dragged him off. Blood was sprayed against the crate. They took it to the Greater Daemon who ordered his Khorne Berserkers to scout the area for any other spies. They spread out. The marines had their advantage. They were use to these parts. They heard the Khorne Berserkers moving around. Johnson took a peak through the bushes. Where Bronx was suppose to be was one big blood stain.  
"Bronx is dead sir."  
"That's it. Lets go boys, we're gonna kill these bastards if it's the last thing we do." Johnson scrambled up a tree and armed his S2 AM sniper rifle. He looked through the scope. The other marines fanned out. It wasn't long before Johnson heard a bloodcurdling scream followed by a whirring sound. He looked through his scope. The spikes of one of the evil marines' sword were moving quickly like a chainsaw. He placed the targeting reticule over the latex surrounding the evil marine's neck. He pulled the trigger. There was recoil and the muffled shot pierced the evil marine's neck. It didn't even phase him. Johnson pulled the trigger three more times. Still no reaction, but the evil marine did look his way. Johnson slammed in a fresh clip and took aim again. The evil marine was charging for his position. He fired three more rounds into the evil marine's neck before it dropped. He shot it with his M6D pistol to make sure it was dead. He examined the weapons it carried. He took off its pack and threw its weapons in it. He was obligated to report this to the general. He began running out of the forest when he felt a pain like no other. There was a hole the size where you could shove a soda can through. One of the evil marine's had pulled the trigger to its gun as it ran.  
Sergeant Wallace placed the barrel of his MA5B to the evil marine's neck and pulled the trigger. He unloaded the entire clip into its neck.  
"Because of you I lost my entire squad you bastard." He ran over to Johnson. He pulled out a can of Biofoam and filled the wound. He threw the backpack over his shoulders and tried to help Johnson up to his feet. They both staggered along. They could hear more whirring sounds. Johnson fell.  
"Get up son."  
"Sorry sir. I can't go on."  
"Don't die on me now." Johnson grinned.  
"If I die, I'm taking some of those god forsaken things with me." Sergeant Wallace couldn't help but laugh. He handed Johnson his S2 AM.  
"Give them hell marine." Johnson patted his sergeant's leg and Wallace ran off. Johnson could see several of the figures approaching him. He placed the reticule over one of their necks and unloaded a clip. It wasn't long before he was using his M6D to try and take them down. Wallace could hear the bloodcurdling scream as he ran off. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He pictured his squad in his head before they had been slaughtered in front of him. Everyone, gone. He trudged on. So far the Chaos Marines had did good enough to take out thousands of enemies and they had just arrived. 


	3. Analysis

Blood War  
  
Chapter 3: Analysis  
  
Wallace arrived at HQ. It had only been a few hours since he had left this giant building. How could he explain to them about this unstoppable force of nature? It just wasn't natural. They were mass killers with powerful weapons. He dragged his feet to the door and placed his palm on the scanner.  
"Welcome back Sergeant Wallace." There was a whirring sound and the doors opened. It wouldn't take those freaks long before they found this place. The intercom in the building switched on.  
"Would Sergeant Wallace's team please report to the conference room for debriefing." He sighed. The heavy metal backpack he had stolen from one of those evil marines hurt his back. He trudged to the conference and dropped it by the door. It was a room made of slick steel. In the middle laid a long white table with several chairs. It was usually used to discuss battle plans. In this case it was gonna be used for debriefing. The general came in. Wallace brought his hand to a salute.  
"At ease soldier." Wallace brought his hand down. The general scanned the room. "Where's the rest of your team?"  
"Dead, sir."  
"What happened soldier?" Sergeant Wallace went through a detailed account of what happened. The general listened intently on what he had to say. Wallace wrapped up his story. He thought the general looked as if he would have a heart attack.  
"Do you really think that we stand a chance sergeant?"  
"No, sir." The general sighed.  
"Then I'm calling in back up."  
"Sir, that's total suicide. The way they took out my team, just a squad of these things could take out our entire base with or without backup. Not only that, they seemed to have gotten passed that covenant cruiser that was in orbit that leaves two possibilities. Their covenant allies or they destroyed the covenant cruiser and we have a hard enough time taking one down with five of our ships." The general sighed.  
"That may be, but I'm not letting them take over this planet. I'll send myself to hell before I see that happen." Sergeant Wallace knew the general meant good. All he could do was salute.  
"Dismissed soldier." Wallace picked up the pack and began to walk out.  
"Sergeant, what's in the pack."  
"Some weapons I managed to secure from the enemy, sir."  
"Good. Get it to the weapons expert down in the armory. We may be able to duplicate their weapons and use it against them."  
"Sir, yes, sir." Wallace walked out down the hall. The lab wasn't that far from the conference room. He stopped in and dropped the pack on a table. The expert came over.  
"You better find something. My team is dead out there to get these things to you." Wallace walked out and too his room. He remembered those evil eyes of the evil space marines. He had seen how powerful their weapons had been to kill his entire squad. He could see his team again in his mind. He closed his eyes and forced them into the back of his mind. This was too much to bear. Hopefully the backup that the general was requesting came with a whole lot of Shiva nuclear missiles. He sighed and knew it wasn't possible. The Shiva's were only mounted on Longsword's. Who knew? Maybe backup would come with some Longsword's. They would need those Shiva's to take out that damned ship he saw. He placed his M6D on the stand next to his bed and laid down. He could use a nice sleep. He closed his eyes and imagined that his squad was still alive. They had just won the war and were cheering. He smiled to himself.  
  
The Greater Daemon welcomed back his Khorne Berserkers as they brought back the hides they had hunted. They also carried their two fallen comrades. The Greater Daemon made a series of roars and gurgling noises. The Khorne Berserkers bowed their heads in failure. They had let their comrades die. Then the Greater Daemon spoke in plain tongue.  
"These humans will perish. Plague Marines, I want you all ready for combat. We'll show this planet what we're made for!" 


	4. Firefight

Blood War  
  
Chapter 4: Firefight  
  
The alarm sounded and Wallace jumped to his feet. The intercom was filled with static, and then came a rushed and desperate voice.  
"All personnel prepare for a fight. We got incoming hostiles." Wallace holstered his M6D. He rushed to the locker on the opposite side of his room. He put the key where it was meant to go and unlocked it. Inside was a variety of things. Mostly weapons. He pulled up his M90 and a couple of fragment grenades and some stolen plasma grenades. The blue lights shimmered in the halls showing where he was to go. Outside the fort, many marines stood in ranks. In the distance Wallace saw them. Several tanks were moving in as well as the gas masked marines he had seen before. This would be a firefight worth fighting. Most of the gas mask marines carried machine gun like weapons, like the one he had taken from the black marine as well as the swords, but some carried different weapons. Several marines stepped forward with Jackhammer's. They all got on one knee and took aim. Their main priority was the tanks. Those would cause the most damage.  
There were roars. Several rockets streaked across the battle field. Few tanks remained after the barrage of rockets. The gas masked marines open fired there weapons. The machine gun like weapons blew holes in the marines. Some of the weapons they carried shot plasma and burned the marines. Wallace's M90 was no match for long range combat. He switched to his M6D and went to his scope. He aimed for their fleshy necks and fired. One of the gas masked marines dropped like a stone. More gunfire went off from the enemy including a rocket. It crashed into the base leaving a large break and char mark. The marines with Jackhammers reloaded and got on one knee. Two of them were shot down. Two marines took there place. They fired. The last of the tanks were crushed. More plasma and gun fire. Marines were dropping like flies. Wallace tossed a fragment grenade along with other marines. Several explosions went off. He fired from his M6D again at a gas mask marine with a rocket launcher. He dropped. The enemy was closing in on them. Longsword's flew over their heads toward the enemy ship.  
  
Lawrence armed his missiles. His orders were clear. To blow the enemy ship to hell. Simple as that. He took precise aim at the side. There were char marks on them. He fired what missiles he had into them. So did his accompanying Longsword's. Several explosions occurred in a chain reaction. They turned for a wave of bombs. Lawrence almost had a heart attack. Their missiles did absolutely no harm to the enemy.  
"I want bombs dropped on that ship the moment we fly over it." Lawrence was willing to commit kamikaze if it came down to that. He released his bombs. The Longsword's following him released cluster bombs. They rounded. Lawrence sighed in relief. The bombs had punctured holes in top of the ship. Guns roared from the enemy ship and missiles were launched. Lawrence weaved in and out of the missiles. Several Longsword's were shot down. Lawrence fired his guns. The roared as he fired at the guns mounted on top of the ship. They returned fire. One of the cannons blew one of his wings.  
"DAMMIT." He was loosing altitude fast. He turned his Longsword so it was on a crash course for their encampment. Meanwhile, he ran to the back and open the weapons locker. He grabbed a MA5B and the new HE pistol. He would take them head on. He opened the hatch and lunged out. His ship crashed and made a huge explosion. Hopefully he had taken a few of the bastards with it. He opened his parachutes and guided himself into the heart of the camp. He saw several little one eyed creatures armed with knives waiting for him. He smiled. "Here we go."  
  
Wallace fired his M90 on the incoming gas masked marine. He fired again into another evil marine. The odds were against him. He crushed another's skull with the butt of his M90. Then he saw it. Figures appeared over the hill. A small army led by four figures. A sniper rifle shot pierced ones skull. Several M90 rounds tore into the gas masked marines. One armed with a MA5B began tearing into gas masked marines as he led the small army into battle. There were whirring sounds. He recognized it as the sound of the swords. Another sniper shot to a gas masked marine with a sword raised. Wallace knew who these figures were. They were the Furies. An elite marine team that lived off of battle. With the new wave of forces they sent the gas masked marines into a retreat. They had survived the least of their troubles.  
  
Lawrence released his parachute when he was meters from the ground. He fired his MA5B into the little ones. There was no way he was gonna die to them. He would take on the entire camp if he lived long enough. The small ones fell to a hail of gun fire. Wave after wave came at him. He ran through them while he slapped in a fresh clip. He quickly turned and began firing upon them. Once again they dropped like flies. He slammed in his last clip and tore into the last waves of the little demons. His ammo counter read 15. Was it enough to kill anything else. Then he heard it. Heavy footsteps approached him. Out of the shadows came five huge figures. They had thick armor and what looked like double barreled version of there original version. One carried what look like a chain gun. The chain gun looking weapon spewed flames. Lawrence dived behind a large crate. He put the barrel of his gun around the corner and fired his last rounds. He could here the bullets ping of the armor. He threw the MA5B at the figures. He drew his side arm and fired around the corner. He could hear them approaching over the pings. He let the empty clip slide out and put in a fresh one. He decided to switch tactics. He ran for the nearest barrels he could find. The figures didn't see him.  
He squeezed the barrel between two barrels and looked through the scope. He shot for the neck. He unloaded an entire clip before it fell.  
"Damn these things are tough." He was down to his last clip. He put it in and took aim for the one armed with the flame gun. It fell with a heavy thud. He had a single bullet left and shot it into the eye piece of one of their helmets. It held its eye and yelled in pain. It was a human yell. He couldn't care less. That left him with two fragment grenades and a knife. He began to arm the grenade when there was a gun shot. The bullets pierced the barrel and almost blew off his left arm. It hung by mere skin. He yelled in shear pain as he armed one of the grenades and tossed it. He blew two of the things to pieces. "Go to hell you bastards." He armed the last one and threw it. He not only blew the being away, but some of the supplies too. This was too much for him. He ran over, took one of the things weapons and ran into the forest.  
  
Cheers rose from the base as the gas masked marines disappeared over the hill. None of the Longsword's Wallace had seen earlier returned. That meant they had fallen in battle. There was a party inside the base. Drinks and food were passed around. The wounded ate while filled with Biofoam. It was a celebration of their being alive. 


	5. Wallace's Decision

Blood War  
  
Chapter 5: Wallace's Decision  
  
Four guards patrolled the base doors. One was armed with a M90. Two were armed with MA5B's and the last one was armed with two HE pistols. One put a flame to his cigarette when it happened. There was a muffled bang and he fell. The one with the M90 and the two armed with MA5B's quickly stood and scanned the area. Searchlights turned on in the towers above. Nothing was in sight.  
"Was it a misfire?"  
"Doubt it." They went to go check the wound on the marine that was shot to find him gone. Moments later there was another muffled bang and the searchlight went out. A body fell. It was the man supposed to be in the tower. The man backed towards the door. There were several soft bangs and the marines fell. The doors opened and in walked the Khorne Berserkers.  
  
It was meal time. Wallace took his seat. The newcomers were not fully welcomed, but tried to make friends. The Furies sat down with him and began discussing battle plans for what would soon come. He just decided to listen. He'd laugh now and then. They'd ask what and he wouldn't answer. It was just before meal time was to end. The door burst open. Wallace recognized the black marines. They raised their weapons. Everyone had their side arms, but nothing else. The black marines began to open fire. The marines returned flipped over tables and began to open fire. The Furies crowded behind a table with Wallace. "Damn. Got us off guard. What do we do now?" "We try to make a run for the weapons cache using the back exit." He referred to the two automatic sliding doors. They ran as the marines scrambled to get out. The black marines slaughtered them mercilessly. Wallace and the Furies ran down the hall and had to quickly turn into the med lab as a group of black marines shredded a marine to three separate pieces. The body was left in a large pool of blood. When they were certain the black marines were gone they ran to the weapons cache, avoiding firefights along the way. They opened the door. Guns and grenades lined the walls. Wallace took up a MA5B and a Jackhammer. He also got as much ammo as he could carry along with a few fragment grenades. The blonde one took up two M6D's and a SM A4. The spiky haired one took up and MA5B while the two women took up M90's. "It's a pleasure to work with the Furies."  
"Glad. Now let's focus on what to do from here."  
"Well, we can't let them have the base. This has the exact coordinates of all our bases and everything." The two women took position near the door.  
"Better think quickly. I don't think those marines out there can hold out any longer." Wallace scratched his chin as he thought. What could they do? It hit him. The base had pulse generators which was used to power the base. No one is allowed in there because if a gun or fragment grenade hit the generator. The entire base would be blown to ashes. He began thinking quickly. There was some C4 in the back of the room. He quickly went and stuffed his left pocket full of the clay as well as charges and detonator. "We're blowing the base." "What?" "There's a pulse generator that can blow this entire building to kingdom come. I'm gonna set some C4 around it and when we get outta here, blow these bastards right back to hell." The Furies didn't question him because they knew that this person knew the base better than them and knew what he was doing. They all gave him a nod. There was gun fire and yells of pain. The marines outside had fallen. "Everyone to the back of the room." Everyone got to the back of the room. Wallace armed the Jackhammer and aimed. The door creaked open. The black marines showed their faces. "SUCK ON THIS." He pulled the trigger. The explosion blew the black marines in the hall to ashes. The five proceeded through the halls. They took out black marines along the way, hoping to give the marines in the base a chance to live. It wasn't long before they reached the pulse generator room. The purple pillar emitted a light blue light. "This is it." He pulled the clay from his pockets and placed it around the base of the pillar. In it he placed several things that looked like darts. "Done." "Alright. Let's move." They proceeded down the halls. They told any marines they could find to get out of the base. One of the Furies looked through the window to the mess hall. It was all clear, except for the masses of bodies and gallons of blood spilled everywhere. They proceeded in and out the back way to the base. Sergeant Wallace joined the small army of men that was left of a once proud force. This was the end for them. "Let's hope these bastards like fireworks," yelled Wallace. The marines cheered as well as the Furies. Wallace pushed the red button on the detonator when they had gone over the hill. The was a huge explosion and the base turned into a pillar of flame. The flame took on a gruesome demonic face which roared, then disappeared into the cold night air. The marines gave a huge sigh of relief. One they hadn't had in a long time.  
  
The Greater Daemon was becoming unhappy with his troops. "Worthless maggots. You all deserve to fight in the name of chaos. I'll show you what it means to fight in the name of chaos. 


	6. End Battle

Blood War  
  
Chapter 6: The decision to end the battle  
  
The marines slept near one another to keep warm. Guards were set up. They were low on ammo. They were running low on clips and shells. This issue was never brought up though. It was best to think they could win the war. Wallace began to discuss with the Furies a plan of action. He had gotten to know them well in the past couple of hours. Daniel was the sniper. Tory and Kiben were the shotgun users of the group and Jordan was the leader. They decided what to do next.  
"We all know there is an ammo shortage. How are we take on that army without weapons?"  
"Well I've been thinking. Maybe we don't need too." Everyone starred at Wallace like he was insane. Fight the evil marines without their guns. "You see, if we can hide into the forest and wait for them to come, maybe we can kill them and take their weapons. It makes more sense then wasting our ammo on all of them if we're gonna run out."  
"But they have no sniper weapons."  
"That's something you'll have to live with for a while." The other four thought about it as Wallace joined the rest of the marines for what was left the food. It was the last of their rations and it was a long way to the next base unless a Pelican happened to pass by, but the enemy ship would probably blow it out of the air before it had time to touchdown. The Furies approached Wallace. They tapped him on his shoulder.  
"Yeah," he said, his mouth full of food.  
"Disgusting," said Kiben. Wallace finished his food and stood.  
"We've decided to go along with the plan of our death. We all vowed to fight for our planet and we'll die to save her." Jordan had yelled these last few words and the marines cheered. "Prepare your weapons. We head to the forest at dawn. You are to use your ammo to kill your enemies then you are to strip the enemy of their weapons and use it against them." There were nods and 'Yes, sir'. Jordan and Wallace smiled. This bunch of rugged marines was just crazy enough to survive the suicide mission.  
  
Dawn rose and the Chaos army marched onwards through the forest. One of the Plague Marines stepped into the stream. Chemicals had been poured into it so he couldn't even see the bottom. He tried to take a step forward but found he couldn't. He looked at the pond and tried again. Still nothing. Through the green he could see bright flashes and then felt shear pain. He fell back. A figure had slit his throat before he had the chance to scream. Wallace stripped the gas masked marine of his strange gun and his ammo. Several marines met up with Wallace at the center of the forest. They had stopped the first wave of troops. The enemy encampment probably sent them up as scouts. Daniel had been among the marines. He still carried his unused SM A4 sniper rifle and one of the enemy weapons. He crawled as close as he could to the enemy camp without being spotted and climbed a tree. The rest of the marines joined them.  
  
Daniel placed the scope over an eye. He wasn't gonna shoot anything just yet. He was gonna see the situation first. There weren't as many troops as he thought. Chance were they were probably in that large ship. What he saw next almost made him die from a heart attack. A huge red creature. It had demon wings and a bladed whip. It long jagged teeth dripped with fresh blood. It had no pupils, just plain white eyes. Several of the black marines from the night before followed it in an orderly fashion and ordered the other marines and what looked like large machines with big guns around.  
"Found your leader." He climbed down from the tree to go tell Wallace.  
  
Wallace was nervous to send in his men after what Daniel got done telling him. Daniel returned to his tree and Wallace turned to the Furies and the marines.  
"This is it. If we die, we die fighting for what we love. Our planet is always worth fighting for. Now let's give them a battle that they'll never forget and make our planet the greatest ever." The marines cheered. The evil marines turned their heads to the forest. Out of it poured several dozen marines. They charged over the enemy and fought them mercilessly. Jordan blew a hole through one of the large machine like things. From it came a human cry. Too bad for the person inside. The marines began to drop as the black marines arrived on the scene with there boss. It was more terrifying that Daniel had explained it was. Sniper shots went off and several of the black marines fell. One crept behind Wallace while he punched the daylights out of a gas masked marine. A loud bang went off. Wallace turned to see a marine he hadn't seen before. His left shoulder was basically made of Biofoam except for the bits of skin that held the arm to the shoulder. He held what looked like a double barreled version of the gun Wallace held in his hand.  
Wallace nodded to the marine and got a nod back. Marines fled from the demonic being as it threw around its whip and cut several marines in half. The battle wasn't looking to good. Several more sniper shots went off. More of the evil marines fell.  
  
Daniel smirked from his branch. At this angle, the demonic creature would be no problem. He pumped in a fresh magazine and fired into the demon. It took four hits in the chest and didn't seem to mind.  
"No way."  
  
Jordan fired his gun into several of the black marines. He watched the four sniper shots pierce the demon form without affect. He shot at it. Several large holes appeared in it. Once again, it didn't seem to phase the monster.  
"We've got a big problem," he said shooting a black marine charging for him.  
  
Wallace began firing on the demonic form. He loaded an entire clip into it. It looked down on him and raised its whip. A large gun shot went off and a gaping hole formed in its stomach. It turned to the human with the heavy bolter. Most of the marines focused their fire on the Great Daemon Of Khorne now. It wasn't long before it swayed and fell. What was left of the enemy forces retreated into the ship. Cheers rose. Wallace grinned.  
"You with the heavy weapon. Take some men and follow them into the ship." Lawrence nodded and grabbed some men. They went into the back and disappeared. Wallace was congratulating everyone when the hatch closed and the ship rose. It ascended towards space. Everyone fired at it. It was a useless effort to try and get back their marines. Within minutes the ship disappeared into space. From there it disappeared into Slipspace.  
  
End Transmission  
  
Transmission Terminated  
  
All Data Deleted  
  
Record File Lost 


End file.
